Fathers and Sons
by shadow-of-doubtfulness
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio have a new challenge to deal with together. They have to deal with being in the same house together and raise their children. Francis has Matthew, Gilbert has Ludwig and Antonio has Lovino. If you could not tell before, human names are being used. Warning of angst in the first three chapters! Enjoy my first story. Slight OOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Francis's chapter

Father meets Son (Francis's chapter)

Chapter 0.3 of 1

'Congratulations on your healthy baby boy,' the card read. The recipient of this card was not impressed as he read this. He brought the envelope close to his face. The return address was from a hospital in the next town over. Along with the sickeningly happy card was the death certificate of his fiance and son's mother, Jeanne Williams.

"I think I will go and meet my son," Francis said to himself. He got dressed in a dark blue shirt and put on some pants. He brushed his hair and put it in a low ponytail. He picked up his car keys and left his nice house that he shared with Jeanne.

When he arrived at the hospital, he felt the wave of depression crash into him as soon as he had entered. He walked up to the reception desk, where an overly-cheerful women sat. She looked up at Francis and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for the maternity ward, my son is apparently ready to be released," Francis replied.

"You may follow me, I will bring you there," she said quickly. She knew that she wanted to be seen with this piece of eyecandy.

Francis followed her, not paying attention to her obvious attraction. He only had eyes for one beautiful woman and she is no longer part of this world. As soon as they entered the ward, Francis' face fell and he began to avoid looking at the happy couples with their babies.

"So who is the lucky mother," the nurse asked. She needed to find the baby using the mother's name.

"She is not so lucky, she didn't make it," Francis said with a sad expression on his face. "Her name was Jeanne Williams."

"Come with me, I will bring you to where your son is," she said and gestured for him to follow her. They walked into a nursery and the nurse left Francis alone in the room filled with babies.

Francis walked among the rows and rows of newborns, searching for a similar looking child. He stopped at one boy. The boy had some blonde curls and his violet eyes open. The eyes had the same shade of violet that Jeanne's eyes had. Francis stayed by this baby, his son. The nurse came back and was surprised that the gorgeous man stood at the side of a now sleeping baby boy who was his son.

"How did you know he was your son," she asked.

"He has her eyes and quiet demeanor," Francis replied with a sad smile.

"What are you going to name him," she wonder aloud. She looked at the man with the baby.

"I'll name him Matthew Jean Williams," he said with a bigger smile. It was the name that his fiance had come up with. He changed the first name from Mathieu to Matthew because people butcher French names and he changed the middle name. He changed it from Francois to Jean in order to honour his dead fiance. "May I take Matthew home," Francis asked.

"Do you have everything you need for taking care of your son? If you do, then you can take your son," She replied while hoping he didn't have any of the things to take care of babies.

"I don't know what I need. What do I need," he said to her.

"You need a place for him to sleep, diapers, formula, bottles clothing, the list goes on," she replied.

"I'll be back in a week then," Francis replied with a sad expression.

He went back to the house that he shared with Jeanne. He chose a room with lots of light going in through the windows and started to get ideas on how to make it into a nursery.

He received a phone call from Gilbert as he phoned Antonio.

**Author's note:**

Hello readers,

I hope that you have enjoyed my first chapter of my first story: Fathers and Sons. The next two chapters are going to be in the points of view of Gilbert and Antonio. But after those chapters, the story is going to be in third person. So readers be aware! Also if you would like to, you can review and rate my story, but I am not forcing you to.

Enjoy and until next time,

_shadow-of-doubtfulness_


	2. Antonio's chapter

Antonio just got off the phone with his ex-girlfriend. He had just found out about his son. She had called him up to let him know when to pick up his unwanted son. Antonio loves kids, but his ex only kept the baby because it was against her views. As soon as she had had her son, Lovino, she waited for Antonio to pick him up.

Antonio got up from his siesta and put on some clean clothes. He was a landscaper, so clean clothes were kind of hard for him to find. As a landscaper, he had very little body fat and was muscular, because he was lifting heavy sacks and digging up lots of rocks and soil.

Antonio walked over to his ex-girlfriend's house with a big waggon that he had cleaned up to put his son's things in. Antonio also had a hiking backpack that was actually built for hikers with young children. Antonio found his ex-girlfriend's house and sent her a short text message so he wouldn't wake up his son (if he was asleep).

Yolanda (the ex-girlfriend) had opened the door and looked at her ex. She giggled at him because he had looked so ridiculous. She went back into her house and picked up a small suitcase and a couple of big bags. Antonio took them and put them in the waggon. Yolanda went back into the house and brought out Lovino.

Antonio took Lovino from Yolanda's arms and examined his face.

"He has your eyes," Antonio said to her.

"He has your wallet," Yolanda said back to him.

Antonio looked at his son and saw that Lovino had stolen his wallet from his jacket pocket. Lovino started to play with the zipper of the wallet and also shake the wallet. Before Lovino could turn over the wallet upside down, Antonio put his large hand underneath the wallet and stepped onto Yolanda's lawn just in case some of his money had fallen out. Murphy's Law said that everything that could go wrong will go wrong. Just as Antonio had stepped onto Yolanda's lawn, all of his money had fallen down into the short grass.

"So, I'm going to take our son home okay," Antonio suggested.

"He's not my son anymore. I don't want you or him anywhere near me. And if you have problems, I am not going to help or take either of you back," Yolanda said to him angrily, while making herself very clear.

Antonio placed Lovino into the hiking backpack and gently put on the backpack. Lovino had fallen asleep finally and looked adorable. Antonio was doing his best to be gentle as he walked and dragged the large red waggon. behind him. The waggon. had many large sacks in it, probably filled with clothing along some baby accessories and necessities. Antonio walked for twenty minutes until he reached his house.

His house wasn't really nice to look at, it was almost a shack. It was a very small adobe house, it had a few cedar shrubs in the yard. Antonio let go of the handle to the waggon. and took out his house keys from lanyard that he wore around his neck. He unlocked the door and entered his small house. He lay Lovino down on the rocking chair, and quickly brought in the large bags that were in the waggon., along with the waggon. into the house.

Antonio then went to his bedroom and took out an empty drawer from made a makeshift cradle out of it. He then picked up his cell phone and dialled up Gilbert's phone number. But then all of a sudden, Francis had called him.

Author's note:

Hello readers,

it is very nice of you to read my story. I am very happy to receive your follows and favourites, and am looking forward to completing this story in the best way possible. After the next chapter (chapter 1 part 3/3), this story is going to be written in third person. So, if you didn't read that in the previous chapter's author's note, here it is again. Writing in first person is not my forte, but I might write some other stories in first person if it is requested.

I must take my leave, so enjoy and review if you would like to.

Many thanks,

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	3. Gilbert's Chapter

Gilbert was washing out his beer bottles when he got a phone call. He swore to himself as he dried his hands with a dish towel. He walked over to his phone and picked up, but it was too late. The answering machine had picked up.

"Hello Mr. Beilschmidt. You might want to pick up if you are home, this is urgent news," the message began.

Gilbert put down the dishcloth and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, is your father home? This is the local general hospital. This is about your mother," the man on the phone began.

"My father died when I was five, why? Did something happen? Tell me," Gilbert began to get very nervous. His mother had a bad heart, she was prone to getting some bad attacks.

"She has had an attack and we couldn't get her into cardiology in time. She died and we are very sorry for your loss," the man on the phone replied.

Gilbert dropped the phone on the floor and fell along with it. He couldn't get up at all. His face crumpled up in pain and sorrow. He thought of the last thing he said to his mother: "'Don't overdo anything, you are eight months pregnant.'" Remembering that, Gilbert began to worry. "What about her baby, my brother," he asked in an upset voice. He needed to know this, he wanted to know. He made a quick prayer and hoped for a good answer.

"We managed to save him in time, but someone must take over as guardian in her place. Right now he is being kept under observation so we can see if he inherited your mother's heart disease. He is allowed to have visitors if you want to meet him," the man on the phone informed him.

"Where did you say he is being kept," Gilbert asked.

"At the local general hospital in your town," the man on the phone replied.

"I'm heading over right away! Thank you," Gilbert said before hanging up. Gilbert got over the daze of the new of his mother's parting but soon got up with a bit of happiness. His brother was alive. He was going to head over right away.

Gilbert dashed over to his bedroom from the kitchen. He rumaged through his very small dresser and took out a clean shirt and some black jeans. Gilbert put them on and started to get ready to leave the house. Gilbert put on his converse shoes and went through the table at the entrance way. He picked through the bits and pieces and grabbed two things: his drivers liscence and his bus pass. He took the drivers liscence because his mother had taken the car.

Gilbert, now fully ready to head over to the bus stop, locked up the house and ran to the bus. When he got to the bus stop, he zipped up his thin jacket because it was getting a bit chilly for a midsummer night. Gilbert got onto the bus and sat towards the back so nobody could see his mixed emotions or point at the fact that he was albino. He put up the hood of his black jacket and leaned back.

He got off at the stop that was right in front of the hospital. He walked a short bit and entered the hospital's front doors. Gilbert was not a fan of hospitals, they made him anxious because he went whenever his mother had an attack. He put on a brave face and walked up to the front desk. There was a nurse at the desk who was typing some stuff on the computer.

"How may I help you," she said as she looked up. She was a bit startled by his appearance but she did her best not to show it. She had never actually seen an albino before, it was a rare thing to see.

"I would like to see my mother and my newborn brother. Can you tell me where to go," Gilbert asked her in the nicest possible way he could. He knew that she was staring at him, it was common for people to do that, but it still pissed him off.

"What is your mother's name? So I can find her room and your brother," the nurse said nicely.

"Her name was Maria Beilschmidt," Gilbert answered her, a little saddened by using past-tense with his mother's name.

"Oh, come with me," she motioned to the teenager who was reaching his breaking point, to follow her. She walked him over to the morgue and brought him to his mother. On the gurney outside the freezers, was his mother. The nurse let Gilbert see his mother's face the last time. He pulled back the sheet that covered her entire body and looked upon her face. Her blue eyes were closed and her blond hair framed her face. Gilbert was silently crying as he looked at her face. He knelt down and kissed his mother's cheek one last time.

"I'd like to meet my brother," he said to the nurse who was at the reception desk. She came over to him and gently grabbed his arm, she led him to the maternity ward where the newborns were also being kept. She brought him to the area where his brother was being kept.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," she said to give Gilbert his privacy.

"Hey bro, mom said that I could be the one who names you, she told me a couple of days ago. I'm going to name you Ludwig. Mom loved Beethoven's music. I grew up on his music, you are going to hear his music too," Gilbert said to him softly. He smiled when his brother, Ludwig yawned.

"When can he be dismissed? Do I have to sign some paperwork," Gilbert asked the nurse who had come back to check up on the teenager with the newborn.

"The hospital is planning to keep him here for a couple days under observation, but you can take him home in a couple of days. I have the paperwork that you need to fill in right here," she replied as she handed him a thick packet of papers.

"I will fill these out at home and come back in a couple of days then to pick up my brother. See you in a couple days, Ludwig," Gilbert said before leaving the room. The nurse walked him out of the room and to the entrance. Gilbert walked out of the hospital with a small smile on his face. He had picked up the posessions that his mother had on her and had met his brother. He took out the car keys from the little bag of possesions and found the car in the parking lot. He got inside and drove home safely.

When he arrived home, he phoned his oldest friend, Francis. As he was doing that, he got a phone call from his other old friend, Antonio.

Author's note:

Hello readers once again!

I hope that you are all enjoying this story. I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed the story and those who have read this far. Many thanks to all of you. This is the last chapter that is in first person, so don't give me any 'you never told us that it was going to be in third person' because I did say so in the previous chapters along with this one. I am enjoying the fact that people are enjoying my writing so there will be more coming up sometime in the future. There are going to be many songfics so be warned in the future. I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of this story.

If you would like to, you may review but I am not forcing you to do so.

Again, Many Thanks,

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	4. Meeting of the Trio

They all called one another at the same time. Francis decided to have both of them come over to his house, so they could all discuss what they called each other about. None of them knew about each others' situation.

The doorbell rang, Francis walked to the front door and opened it. On his porch was a sad looking Gilbert with a backpack. Gilbert walked into Francis' living room and put his bag down. The doorbell rang once again. Francis quickly walked over to the door. He gasped as he opened the door and saw what was strapped to Antonio's chest.

"Gilbert is already here. Who is that," Francis said.

"Him? I'll explain when we all are in the same room," Antonio replied.

They walked into the living room, where Gilbert was filling in some important documents. Gilbert looked up from his paperwork and got up. He went over to his fellow friends and gave them a hug. They have been friends for years, ever since they were in high school together. Gilbert was the youngest of the three. He is nineteen while they are twenty four years old.

"So what's up with the baby," Francis asked Antonio.

"Baby," Gilbert replied with a perplexed expression. He looked at Antonio and saw the baby sleeping.

"Oh, he's my son, Lovino," Antonio replied them without skipping a beat. He looked at his other two friends, they were a bit surprised at the admission.

They all paused for a moment, and stared at Lovino and then back at Antonio. Francis cleared his throat, and his friends all looked at him. He began to speak. "We are all here for a reason, we all needed to talk to each other. Antonio already started us off, so I'll go next and tell you my news. Jeanne has passed away and I have a son."

They both looked shocked when they heard this news. They never thought of Jeanne dying, it just made them very upset just thinking about it. Francis loved Jeanne with all his heart, they were so in love that he proposed to her around eight months ago.

"I also have a funeral to plan, mother died. But my brother lived, so I'll be taking custody of him when I fill in my packet of papers," Gilbert said.

"So it seems that we are all experiencing the same situations. And knowing all of this, I know we can't all do this alone. So, how about we all team up? That way, we will be able to take care of the kids and spend less," Francis suggested.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea but where would we live," Gilbert answered and Antonio nodded in agreement. They both looked at Francis waiting far a reply.

"You would both live here. This house is big enough for all of us. We could put all of the boys in the same bedroom and all have our own room," Francis replied.

"Sounds fair enough. Do you have any furniture for the bedroom? Because I'll make a list of what we could need to furnish it," Antonio offered.

"You should do it. I haven't planned anything but how to paint the nursery," Francis replied.

"Can we see the nursery," Gilbert asked Francis. He was wondering what it looked like and how he was going to paint it.

All four of them walked up the stairs and down the medium sized hallway. At the end of the hallway, was the nursery. Francis opened the oak door and gestured for the others to enter the room. Antonio and Gilbert were in awe when they entered the room. The room had a huge set of bay windows that overlooked the backyard of the house. The men then all met up in the middle of the room and began to discuss.

"How is the room going to be separated," Antonio asked.

"We'll each pick a wall and mark it with Gilbert's pencil," Francis suggested.

They all went to a different wall and wrote their kid's name (or in Gilbert's case, his brother's name). They each wrote the name and also what they were going to decorate the wall with.

"What were those papers you were filling out before, Gil," Antonio asked.

"They were legal papers to have custody of my brother," Gilbert explained to Antonio.

"What is his name? What about yours, Francis," Antonio asked his two friends. He looked at both of them, expecting their answers.

"His name is Matthew," Francis answered.

"His name is Ludwig," answered Gilbert. His friends gave him a weird look. "What? I named him myself, just like you guys."

"It's just very old-fashioned," they replied.

"But it's a nice name," they added in very quickly. They watched him react with a smile. They sighed, they thought they were going to get hit for their criticism.

They stayed in the nursery for a while and decided to chat for awhile. Gilbert leaves the room to get his thick stack of papers. When he returned, the floor had some pillows and a couple of inflatable matresses in the middle of the room.

"I guess that we are staying the night? Where is Lovino going to sleep," Gilbert asked Francis. Francis looked a bit confused in where to put the child. So he left the nursery and came back with a laundry basket.

"This should do for now," he said to him and Antonio.

He left the room and went to the linens closet. He opened the closet and pulled out some small blankets. 'This should do,' he thought to himself as he walked back to the room.

When he entered the room, Antonio had already went to sleep with a list right next to him. Francis made a makeshift bed for Lovino and put him to sleep in the laundry basket. He looked at Gilbert and saw that he was still writing in answers for the custody documents. Francis looked at the list that Antonio has already made, and smiled. Antonio had made quite a list, and he looked pretty prepared to build some furniture. It looked like they were all going shopping tomorrow.

Author's note:

Hello readers,

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of trouble with writer's block, but I have overcome it. Next week, like many of you, I will be going back to school. So, if my next chapter is taking forever to update, it is due to homework and/or graduation preparations. If you are to review, I will actually reply to them.

I shall start writing the next chapter. So, until next time.

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	5. Shopping Trip with the Boys

They all woke up slightly early that morning, they had a huge task for today. Francis got up and made them all some breakfast. He set up the table and started to cooked up some pancakes and bacon with sausage. He also went through Antonio's little backpack and pulled out some baby food jars.

After everything was served, he put some lids on top of the plates on put them in the oven to keep warm. He went upstairs to the nursery, where Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino were all sleeping. He went up to his sleeping friends and tried to wake them up but they were deep sleepers. He shook their shoulders, but they haven't risen from their sleep. Francis tried to wake them by punching them, pulling their hair, dumped ice on them and even set off the fire alarm, but they didn't wake up. Francis had to think of something that would wake them up.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast," he whispered into Gilbert's ear. Gilbert loved pancakes and he would always get up in the morning if there were pancakes.

"We'll have paella for supper after shopping today," he also whispered into Antonio's ear.

As soon as he had said these things, he ran to the doorway. He watched as both of his friends got up in a flash. It was weird when they just got up after finding out about food. He let them get dressed and went down the stairs. Francis took out their breakfast out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table, as his friends entered the kitchen. They sat down and began to eat their large breakfast.

"Pass the maple syrup," Gilbert asked. Antonio passed him a plastic bottle with the amber liquid.

"I meant the real stuff, Toni," Gilbert said in an exasperated sigh.

"Toni, you really like to trick Gil, don't you?" Francis asked.

"Yeah I do, Fran. It's one of my favourite things to do. What are we doing today," Antonio asked.

"Well we have to prepare the nursery for our kids, so we are going shopping," Francis answered.

"Where are we going? Are we splitting up to 'divide and conquer'," Gilbert asked.

"Well, Antonio made a list for IKEA, so he's going to drive over there and get some furniture for the nursery. We also need to go to the grocery store and Home Depot and a couple other places," Francis answered.

"Are we all leaving at the same time? Are we all going to the same places together," Antonio asked.

"We'll go at the same time, but we'll split up so we can get everything we need more quickly," Francis explained.

"Toni, I think you forgot something this morning," Gilbert stated between mouthfuls of pancake and breakfast sausage.

"That's ridiculous, what on earth could I have forgotten?" Antonio asked.

"Your son," both Francis and Gilbert answered him with dry voices.

Antonio swallowed his food before he could choke a little, but he choked a bit anyway. "Water," he asked between coughing fits. Gilbert went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass. He went to the sink and filled it with with some warm water. He passed it to Antonio. Antonio threw back the glass of water and cleared his throat. He could breathe again.

"I'll go get him right now," he said as he finished eating and got up. He came back a couple of minutes later with Lovino. He sat at the table with his kid. Francis slid the jar of baby food over to him and passed him a spoon. Antonio opened the container and put the spoon inside. He took out a spoonful of the stuff. He brought it to to Lovino's mouth and tried to force it in. Lovino moved his face away from the spoon.

"What do I do? He won't take the food." Antonio freaked out.

"How about that weird thing that always seems to come up on television? The "here come the airplane" thing," Gilbert suggested.

"You should try it, it would be interesting to see if it works," Francis said.

Antonio sighed and gave it a try. "Here comes the airplane... Vroooom," he said in a sing-song voice. He looked at his friends after Lovino took the spoonful of peach baby food. His friends were stifling their laughter at the ridiculous sight. Gilbert was about to let out a couple giggles, but he couldn't do it.

He left the table to get ready to leave. But then he thought about the question of who was going to watch Lovino. So he came back to the kitchen.

"Hey Toni, who's going to watch Lovino? If we're all going shopping, someone has to watch him," Gilbert pointed out.

"Here comes the airplane... Vroooom. We could always bring him with us. We should go to IKEA together anyway. Will you babysit him," Antonio suggested.

"Sure, I'll watch him. Are we all going to the store together," Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Francis answered.

They all finished up their breakfast and put on their shoes. Francis locked up the door and walked to his car while Antonio and Gilbert walked over to the other truck. Gilbert was holding onto Lovino, when he walked up to the truck's back door. Antonio opened the door for him, but smacked his kid in the face with the door. Lovino started bawling in Gilbert's arms.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry niño. I can't believe I just did that. Gil can you do something to calm him down? I really need you to have him quiet down," Antonio ranted.

Gilbert got into the truck's back seat with Lovino. He put on his seatbelt and held onto the screaming child and was rocking him slowly back and forth while shushing him. Lovino was starting to calm down and stop crying. Antonio was in the driver's seat and looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Is he okay," he asked his friend as he checked on them through the mirror.

"Yeah, he's just asleep," Gilbert replied to him. Rocking the unconscious child in his arms. Lovino was

all quiet in Gilbert's arms.

"He's still alive right, he's too quiet," Antonio mentioned.

"Of course he is," Gilbert replied aghast.

They drove on for a while, until they reached the parking lot for IKEA. Antonio drove to the entrance of the store and let Gilbert go in with Lovino, so he could get a parking space and find them later in the store. Gilbert got out of the truck, picked up Lovino and strapped him to his chest. He walked through the large doors with the sleeping child on his chest.

When he entered the doors into Ikea, he was given looks of surprise because of his appearance. He was wearing another black military jacket with with a white t-shirt. But what probably made him look intimidating was the brown haired infant that was strapped to his chest. The boy was wearing a onesie that had feet attached to it. Also, when they looked at the young man's face, he was albino. The people in Ikea, thought that he had kidnapped the small boy.

"Hey Gil, thanks for taking him with you," Antonio said as he had entered the store. The people who were staring at Gilbert with Lovino all looked away.

They continued on walking through the store together, totally ignoring the people who were giving them weird looks as they were talking.

"We should take pictures with the furniture so that Fran can have a look at the cribs with us, since he can't come in with us," Antonio suggested.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, I should have come up with it myself," Gilbert answered.

"What kind of poses should we do," Antonio asked.

"We should do some sexy poses, something that would make Fran laugh so hard he drops his phone," Gilbert suggested in a quick whisper.

"Sexy poses? I don't know how to do those," Antonio whispered back.

"You have a kid, you should probably be able to do a sexy pose, you could always do that lame nibbling on things like your sunglasses or whatever as a worst case scenario," Gilbert said quickly.

They continued on looking through the store until they reached the crib showroom. They looked at the different styles and sizes of the furniture. They picked out three styles that they both seemed to like. Gilbert motioned for Antonio to start posing next to the cribs and took some pictures.

The first crib that Gilbert took a picture of Antonio with was a birch crib that had thin features. Antonio posed as if he was going to start nibbling on the bars in the most sexy manner ever. The second crib was an oak piece that was so well lacquered that it shone under the bright lights of the store. Antonio posed with it as if he we going to hug it, and gave the camera-phone a smoulder. The final crib was a red wood colour. Antonio looked away from the camera and gave it an indirect look as he bit the tip of his thumb.

Gilbert couldn't stop laughing as he showed Antonio the pictures that he took of him on his phone. He sent the pictures to Francis' phone with a quick message of how they needed his decision on the crib style. A few minutes later, Gilbert received a phone call on his cell. He picked up.

"Hello," he asked questioningly.

"Hey Gil," Francis greeted.

"Which one did you like best? We need you to choose from our top three," Gilbert said.

"I like the one where Toni is biting his thumb," Francis responded.

"Awesome," Gilbert said back.

"Don't you ever send me pictures like that again, when you know I'm shopping for food and clothing," Fran said in an annoyed voice.

"Should I put them on Facebook?" he asked.

"Maybe not not right away, put them on your blog," Francis answered.

"Awesome! Thanks,"

"I have to go now,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Gilbert told Antonio which crib to get and wrote down the identification code for the crib. They also picked out some other furniture for the nursery such as small dressers, highchairs, a few changing stations and small bookshelves.

When they finished shopping for furniture, they went into the warehouse part of the store and picked out all of the needed pieces for the nursery. When they had entered the warehouse, they were overwhelmed by how full the area was.

"This makes me think of that new Indiana Jones movie," Gilbert thought aloud.

"Yeah," Antonio nodded in agreement.

"But at least the shelves are labelled," Gilbert pointed out.

"Yeah," Antonio agreed again.

"I'll go get a cart so we can put the bundles on there," Gilbert said before dashing off with a baby strapped to his chest.

"Alright! Have fun," Antonio said.

Gilbert came back with the shopping cart that was meant to carry the furniture packets. He then thought of something that was bothering him, so he decided to call up Francis. He put in the ten digit phone number and waited for Francis to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Francis answered.

"Hey Fran, I have a question for you," Gilbert said.

"Shoot," Francis said, as if motioning Gilbert to continue his question.

"Do the bedrooms we were given even have furniture? I thought that we might as well know, since we are at IKEA," Gilbert asked.

"Yeah they do, but they just have a boring paint job," Francis informed.

"Are you going to go to Home Depot later," Gilbert asked.

"Can you buy paint for our bedrooms? Because that would be awesome," Gilbert enquired.

"Sure, what colours do you even need for the nursery," Francis asked.

Gilbert stopped talking to Francis and asked Antonio what colours he needed for the nursery wall and bedroom.

"An adobe, bright red, dark and bright green, sky blue and yellow for the nursery, and the same colours for my bedroom," Antonio replied into Gilbert's cell phone.

"And Gilbert? What colours do you want," Francis asked.

"I want to have a yellow, turquoise, purple, Prussian blue and many shades of blue and green. If you can get some glow in the dark paint, that would be awesome," he said.

"Alright, be home soon. Don't build any of the furniture in the nursery if you come home before me, we have to paint the room first. Got to go, bye," Francis said before hanging up his phone.

"See you in a bit," Gilbert hung up his phone, and adjusted Lovino's straps because they were starting to fail. They had all the furniture they needed and headed to the exit of the store, where the cashiers were. They spent quite a lot on the furniture, so they had to get a really cheap lunch. They decided to go to a place that they rarely went to because the food was terrible and bad for you. They decided to go to McDonald's, but it was closed (surprisingly) so they went to Burger King instead.

"What do you think you'll get? I'm going to get the Angry Whopper," Gilbert said.

"I'll get the exact same thing," Antonio said.

They got their food, and sat down at a table for two and brought a highchair for Lovino to sit in. Antonio pulled out a jar of baby food out of his jacket and put it on the table. They started their meals, and ate a bit quickly because they had to feed Lovino. Gilbert finished eating his burger and picked up Lovino's food. He opened the jar and stirred it a bit with a spoon. He did some sound effects as he brought the spoon to the boy's mouth. After feeding Lovino all of the food, he waited for Antonio to finish eating.

They left the restaurant and went to the truck, they got in and drove to Francis' house. When they arrived, Francis had just arrived in the driveway. He was just getting out of his car. He went up to Antonio's truck after he had parked. Francis went to the truck of his car and pulled out some reusable bags from there. He took two, and Gilbert helped him out with bringing in the heavy bags from the car. Antonio got out of the truck and ran up to the door, he unlocked the front door with the key that Francis had given him.

After unlocking the front door, Antonio went back to the car and closed the trunk because it was empty. He then went to his truck and pulled out the individually wrapped boxes of furniture. He brought in the pieces of furniture two at a time, and left them in the entryway of the large house.

When he had closed the front door, he took off his shoes and brought the furniture into the living room. He called out to the others, wondering where they went and found them in the nursery.

"We were thinking of painting the room first before we build the bedroom pieces. That way we won't damage them. What do you think," Francis asked.

"Sounds good," Gilbert said.

"Do you want to start right now," Antonio asked.

"Sounds like an awesome idea," Gilbert agreed.

"Let's start right now," Francis suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Antonio agreed.

They went into the nursery and put a plastic sheet on the floor, in case the paint rolled down the wall. They were about to start until they noticed that they were not dressed for painting a wall.

"I didn't bring any clothes with me, do you have something the awesome me can wear," Gilbert asked.

"Same here Francis, I don't have any clothes that I can get paint on without it bothering me," Antonio said as well.

"I guess I could pass you some of the smocks I used in art school," Francis replied.

"You went to art school? I never knew that," Gilbert said.

"I told you like fifty times, you just never listened," Francis said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks," Antonio said as Francis threw him an old loose t-shirt.

They all started painting the room, but then Lovino started to fuss. Antonio left the room to take care of his kid. When he had returned, both Francis and Gilbert had finished their painting in the nursery had taken off their smocks. Gilbert offered to watch Lovino while Antonio finished his wall. Antonio accepted the offer and let Gilbert take the child. Gilbert picked up Lovino, and went into the living room and sat on the couch near his backpack. Inside the backpack, was the completed packet of papers for his brother's custody and his mother's funeral plans.

Gilbert thought that Lovino was going to be fussy. But actually, he just fell asleep. A sleeping kid was no fun, so Gilbert asked if he could build one of the highchairs for Lovino. He put the sleeping child in the nearby laundry basket and tucked him in.

He looked in the pile of wrapped up furniture and opened the cardboard box containing the highchair. The first thing he did was check out the instructions, but like any diagram from IKEA, he had a bit of trouble figuring out which piece was which. He did his best in assembling the chair, but it didn't turn out right away. Gilbert kept trying to build the piece of furniture, until Antonio came down the stairs after painting.

"Do you need help," Antonio asked.

"Yes, that would be awesome," Gilbert replied.

They worked on the chair until they were done building it, which was just in time for supper. They brought the high chair to the kitchen table, where there was a delicious spread of food.

"Francis, your paella looks good. Just like mama used to make," Antonio said.

"Thanks, Toni," Francis replied.

"Hey, did you guys paint your bedrooms yet," Francis asked after they ate for a bit.

"Yep," they replied at the same time.

"I guess that means that you guys are going to be sleeping in the living room tonight," Francis mentioned.

"We don't really care," they replied.

They finished eating and went into the living room. They all got comfortable in their sleeping bags on inflatable mattresses, and went to sleep.

Author's note:

Hello readers,

I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a bad case of school deadlines and writers block. I hope you find a place in your heart to forgive me. Anyways, long chapter eh? I assure you that they will not be this long again (or as close to this long). My biggest roadblock in this chapter was the ability to have fun at IKEA, I never realized how difficult it can be at a grown up store. If I were to post the sixth chapter, it would be in a while because I am in the most important school year, so I won't post all the time like I did with the first four chapters (that was because I was on my winter holidays). If you liked it, tell me in a review if you would like to. If you have questions, I will answer them as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading this far,

shadow-of-doubtfulness.


End file.
